


黑帮老大露x律师米

by shuidaochui



Category: America (Hetalia) - Fandom, America/Russia (Hetalia) - Fandom, Russia (Hetalia) - Fandom, 伊万·布拉金斯基/阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuidaochui/pseuds/shuidaochui
Kudos: 11





	黑帮老大露x律师米

黑帮老大露x律师米

极恶注意

阿尔弗一直为自己职业骄傲，他小时候一直希望成为人民英雄，尽管长大之后，他没有成为无所不能的超人，却能用辩论维护法律，维持正义。

他一直很骄傲，为没钱请律师的贫民辩护，为遭受不白之冤的人们辩白，很快他名声传了出去，甚至上了报道。

人们由衷感激他，称呼他为正义的英雄， 他几乎一人之力改变了整个行业的风气，被誉为律师的骄傲。

其中让他最骄傲一案子是他22岁那年的，他亲手将国民害虫，一位为害无数的大黑帮老大送进监狱，屡次逃脱法律制裁，关系网深厚的恶人。

阿尔弗一直为这个感到荣耀，他的家人，哥哥都为他所做一切感到自豪。

但好景不长，仅过了几年，那黑帮老大就申请假释出狱了，阿尔弗听到这个消息时候，正计划怎么再一次辩护让那恶人取消假释。

在星期三晚上，阿尔弗刚结束一次辩护，轻松走在公园小路上时候，被敲晕了脑袋。

当他再度醒来时候，正处在一个仅有电灯照明地下室，冰冷空气刺痛了他全身赤裸的身子。

琼斯惊恐大叫，却只能从喉咙发出呜呜的声音，他发现自己嘴上被扩有一个口器，舌头与口腔被展现在空气之下。

“呜呜呜——!”  
“你还真是活泼啊。”

阿尔弗看见阴影之中走出来一个男人，身着西装，有着罕见紫眼睛斯拉夫种男人，他一下子就认了出来，从喉咙吐出几个音节。

“呜，呜，呜。”  
伊万·布拉金斯基，那个无恶不作的黑帮老大。

“别那么叫了，我可是等这一天整整忍耐了几年。”  
伊万解下裤拉链 正露出那软下却巨大的性器，赤裸裸刺痛阿尔弗眼睛。

“呜呜!!”  
“你的嘴不是很逞能吗?”伊万扶住阿尔弗脸，他的性器很容易就塞进被口器撑开的嘴，“正义的英雄?嗯哼，那真是精彩的口舌之战。”

龟头碾压过阿尔弗舌根，他反应性干呕，却被伊万性器给牢牢堵回去，激辱与强迫盐泪从泛红眼角溢出，被长时间捆绑的手腕甚至勒出血迹。

伊万可不管这个，他撑住阿尔弗脑袋，肉棒大力往里，轻易塞入喉咙深处，那睾丸才堪堪贴住阿尔弗下巴。

借着口器之便，布拉金扯着阿尔头发前后拉扯，撞击阿尔弗喉咙更深处，汗泪与掺着体液的唾沫混合流下，布拉金盯着那双混杂情欲已经什么也分不清的碧蓝眼睛。

“这张为多少穷人辩护过的，所谓大英雄的嘴。”伊万笑起来，蓝眼眸似乎重新恢复清明，“告诉我，现在正在含着什么?”

说罢，他一脚踩上阿尔弗早已挺立起来的肉棒，点滴的透明液体被摁到了鞋底之下。

“呜呜呜——呜呜——!”

阿尔弗受不了这等刺激，尿液滴落从肉棒射出，伊万愉悦感到龟头处温热被紧紧包裹住 他眯起眼睛，睾丸往前一挤，精液尽数射到里面。

“乖孩子，好好享受吧，这可是我这几年积攒的津液。是你那次的奖励喔。”

男人腥辣的精液，卷烫过阿尔弗舌头，他垂下头，大股浊白精液滴落在他大腿上，正好在那被伊万放开的软趴肉棒上，水汽沾染了阿尔眼眸，他有些看不清。

布拉金将人从椅子上提起，失禁尿液与津液混合沾湿了椅子坐垫，伊万皱眉将椅子踹开，干脆搂着人腰，撑得大腿张开，将阿尔弗肉棒正对着摄影机。

黑漆冰冷机械镜头，清晰印出阿尔弗色情样子，他有些迷茫往那处看去，大片红润点染着他的身子，睾丸之下穴口一张一开，伊万提胯用还挺立缠绕青筋的肉棒抵住。

“当时在法庭上，你知道我在想什么吗，大英雄先生?”  
被唾液与津液浸过龟头很轻易卡进狭窄穴口。

“呜呜!呜呜!!”  
阿尔弗说不出成字的句子，他从来没被人触碰的穴口正一点点容纳进那凶恶的性器。

“当时我在想，总有一天，我要把你狠狠操到地上。”

伊万不顾阿尔弗痛苦，性器直接粗暴撞进那幽深隐处，九浅一深快速抽插着阿尔弗处子穴，龟头不经意碾过那凸出之处，更是激的阿尔弗腰身挺前浑身颤抖，肉棒重新颤颤巍巍挺立起来。

“呜呜呜呜呜!!”  
“哈哈哈。”伊万轻笑起来，他贴近阿尔弗耳朵，热气喷洒在最敏感地方，“我亲爱的大英雄，你可是律师们骄傲啊，怎么现在连被人操都不愿面对呢。”

他将人屁股挺起，那含着粗大而狰狞的肉棒穴口一览无余地展示在镜头之下。

仅存的理智让阿尔弗又羞又愧，他反应性穴口缩紧，却被突然加快的布拉金肉棒给重新顶开，毫无还手之力。

布拉金大力顶撞阿尔弗内穴，他呼吸开始急促，男人粗重喘息吹着阿尔弗耳朵，给他带来恐惧，他扭着腰身急切想要逃离，却被伊万掐着手臂拽回来，肉棒狠狠钉在他体内。

再一次凸起被划过，阿尔弗全身颤抖，不由地射了出来，穴口在一瞬间收缩挤得伊万跟着射出，大量精液又猛又激卷鼓阿尔弗肚子，他无声尖叫，腹部很快凸出一小一部分。

“看来，我们的大英雄也没支持多久嘛。”伊万扯着人腰，将肉棒抽出，狠狠把阿尔弗甩到地上，冰冷的水泥地泼洒了一地津液与体液，阿尔弗舌头都待不住口腔，艰难探出大口呼吸空气，他屁股在不断流出属于布拉金津液。

“我并不在乎你的冒犯，也不在乎你把我送进那该死地方关多少年，也许我可以原谅你。”布拉金走过去，伸脚踢了踢在地上全身赤裸的阿尔弗。

“啊我忽然想起一件事。”他握住自己软趴肉棒，对准阿尔弗，尿在他身上，“这样之前的债你就还清了。”灼热带有骚味液体顺着阿尔弗脸颊滑下，他无意识地看着地面。

“不过剩下是我的喜好了。”伊万重新笑起来“你可以继续做你正义英雄，律师，还是什么，我不在意多养一个小孩子，但”

他系好裤拉链，拍了拍摄影机，“如果你不希望国民们对律师之间大英雄的色情照撸的话，就把你的嘴闭上。”

布拉金扯了扯西装向外走去，留下一句轻飘飘的话。

“周五时候我会重新找你的。”他回头看了一眼在地上躺着的人，“别让你的屁股等我太久哦。”

作者_咕咕已久水稻炊[有木有人愿意教我怎么添加冷战tag]


End file.
